I N V I N C I B L E
by LadyRitsu
Summary: BASED ON CH. 437 and episode 166 of Naruto Shippuden. Hinata has always thought of herself as weak and useless. Now she has the chance to prove to her love one that she is something more than she is. Hinata's POV. ONESHOT!


**Hello guys! As you already read, my name is LadyRistu! this is my FIRST time writing for Naruto. but NOT my first time writing for fanfic. I'll be honest...i'm a little nervous about this one. I feel like i didn't do a good job on it and since it's so popular many of you might criticize it so harshly or find something wrong with it. Ironically...this was inspired by a song called "Invisible" by Jesse y Joy(it's in Spanish guys and letting you know now)and when i heard the lyrics i was like, "huh, this kinda reminds me of Hinata" and of course...this happened. Also, i need to tell you that most of the dialogue from chapter is omited due to copyright reasons. So yeah...i hope you enjoy it.**

**DIZCLAIMER****: I, LadyRistu am PROUD to say that i don't own Naruto! Naruto is owned by a WONDERFUL man named Kishimoto Masashi! **

* * *

"_I don't want to lose him._

_He feels so close to me._

_I've always felt this way."_

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

_"YOU SAY MY PEACE IS A LIE…" _I heard Pain say to Naruto. I wish I couldn't watch, Naruto was trapped, and here I was, injured, but healing….but completely weak and useless…

Like I always am.

"_YOU'RE WRONG!" _Naruto said. N-Naruto? My eyes turned to him, despite his injuries, despite the fact that he's hurt, Naruto still manages to fight back. Naruto's going to make it! I KNOW he will!

"_I told you, your death will bring peace…" _Pain said. N-no! Naruto! No! Get away! Get away!

I clench my fists…I just wish…I just wish I could do something. I don't want Naruto to get hurt anymore…

Naruto…Naruto…why can't you move and escape? Please…I pray in my head…please escape and defeat Pain.

Pain grabs on of the poles he placed on Naruto and broke it easily like a toothpick. My heart sank as I saw Naruto flinch. I shudder like it was my pain as well.

"_Those wounds aren't deep, and I avoided your vital organs." _Pain started to say, "_But now you can't move on your own…"_

I felt my heart tore…Naruto…N-Naruto can't move? I felt my throat tighten…I took a deep breath. I can't cry…no matter HOW much I want to… I can't CRY, because of the Shinobi code…but also…because _he's _here. Naruto…is here-

"_Hang in there kid!" _Shima cries at a distance, "_Jiraiya and Pa gave their lives because they believe in you! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU GIVE IN NOW!" _she screamed_._

At that moment, my eyes opened in realization. She's right. I can't give up on Naruto…I won't give up on Naruto. I'll never forgive him too if he gives in…I'll never forgive myself if I gave in too.

Pain's attention turns to Shima, who flinched, "_Noisy frog," _he said coldly, with a flick of his hand, he send off a blast of chakra…making Shima unconscious.

"_You bastard!" _Naruto screamed.

_"It's time for us to go…" _Pain raises his hand…he's going to finish off Naruto…My heart quickens…No.

No.

No!

NO!

NO!

Before I knew it, I ran and punched the ground, causing a hole between Pain and Naruto.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko yelled. I swallowed; Ko's voice reminded me of how weak I am. Who am I to defeat this powerful rogue? But I didn't care…if I die trying to protect Naruto…I would have no regrets.

And I would forgive myself.

"_I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!" _I found myself saying. Where did this courage come from? Is it because of the adrenaline? Or is it…because Naruto's here?

"_What are you doing here_?!" Naruto cried, "_Get out of here! You're no match_…"

Naruto's right….I'm no match for this horrible man. I could easily die in this man's hands.

"_I know_…" I found myself saying softly. Who am I trying to prove? Naruto? Father? Neji-nii-san…or me?

I gave a small smile, I am being selfish.

"_I'm_…" Courage, courage, "…_Just being selfish_…" it was too late now. I knew I wasn't going to defeat Pain. I'm not strong enough, but as long as Naruto can see…

"_What are you talking about? What are you doing here?! It's dangerous_!" Naruto said.

I really am being selfish.

_" I came here on my own free will,_" I said. If I die today, I might as well tell him everything…tell him my feelings for him. Then he'll see….he'll finally see me…and know.

"_I…I always use to cry and give up…I nearly went the wrong way_…" I began, Naruto….this is for Naruto. All I want is Naruto…

"_But you…you showed me the right way…I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you_…" My mind's eye went to all the times Naruto struggled to prove his Shinobi way. His strength…his courage…I wished them all to be mine.

"_I just wanted to talk to you…I wanted to be with you_…" I said I smiled at my memory of Naruto smiling, "_You changed me_!" I said loudly, "_Your smile saved me_!" He needs to know…I always wanted him to know…how much he has saved me! How much he has given me courage and made me the Kunoichi that's standing before him today!

"_So, I'm not afraid to die protecting you_!" I said, and as I said it….I realized that this is probably the loudest I've ever spoken. Maybe I'm not being selfish…

I watch Pain's eyes narrow as I began to do my Hyuuga stance, "_Because….I_…"

I'm ready to die protecting Naruto…

"…_Love you…"_ I confessed.

I prepared my Byakugan. I prepared by Hyuuga stance….

Pain took out another pole. I knew I was going to die, but I didn't care. Naruto finally sees me now….and he knows how I feels about him.

Then I let out a yell and broke a pole on one of Naruto's sides. I was about to kick the rest of that pole when Pain blasted chakra at me. I screamed as my body skipped over the ground as if it were a rock skipping over water.

As I landed, I couldn't help but to exclaim, "What?" Pain only had one hand lazily risen…this man is more powerful than I thought.

But I wasn't going to give up…I'm going to try at least save Naruto. That's all that matters to me.

I wiped the blood at the corners of my mouth and proceeded to approach Naruto. But at the same time, my Byakugan eyes are trying to find Pain's chakra points…where are they? Is he THAT powerful that I can't see them?

He only moved his arm and another painful blast of chakra hit me full force on my face. I screamed.

I landed headfirst on the ground. "_HINATA_!" Naruto screamed.

I felt my strength abandoning me now….I was in so much pain. My whole body is sore…but I found myself trying to get back up on my feet. It hurt so much to try to get up. I felt something warm and wet run down my face. As I smelled iron…I knew it was my blood.

I saw Pain casually walk towards Naruto and stood in front of him. Waiting for me to attack…he's too strong….I'm never going to beat him.

But I had to do something. I had to!

I shook off my pain and made my stance again….I I couldn't get near Naruto but force….then there had to be another way…but how?

I concentrated and began to gather all my chakra into my hands…concentrate, concentrate, I thought. I felt my body protest in pain…I shook it off. Concentrate.

Naruto…I couldn't let this man take Naruto. It couldn't end like this! I somehow have to do something…

Even if it was a slight chance…I had to free Naruto.

As I felt the right amount of chakra form around my hands I yelled, "_Juuho: Soushiken_!"

I began to attack Pain, but he dodged every single one of my attacks so easily. I aimed for his face, his easily dodged me. I aimed for his head, he easily dodged me. Like I knew he would.

Pain began to raise his hand, trying to give me another blast of chakra…but as he did I noticed a slight pause in his eyes. I managed to punch him in the face. I felt relieved….it worked!

This is it! I thought, I suddenly turned around and broke another pole on Naruto's leg.

I had to break another one before Pain regains composure. I screamed in agony as Pain discharged chakra at me again.

I felt myself fly in the air. My body flinging against the wind like a ragdoll. I began to lose conscious…as I hit headfirst into the ground.

Naruto…did…did you see me now?

Did…I made you proud?

"_HINATAAA!_"

Naruto….

LATERS…

"_HINATA_!"

Naruto? I slowly opened my eyes….oh that's right…I'm here right now…fighting Pain. Trying to save Naruto…

"_Hinata_!" Naruto yelled again.

I slowly began to get up…my body burning and aching with agony. Yet I still kept going. My leg gave out and I fell. I winced…I took several deep breaths. No need to give up now Hinata, I thought. You are Naruto's ONLY hope.

Naruto never gives up….and neither will I.

I somehow managed to get up..aurgh…I was starting to lose conscious…I'm feeling so weak…

Naruto….I see Naruto on the ground. I need…to get…to Naruto….Save him…

As I limped my way to him…I felt the whole world spin fast around me. My legs… felt so heavy like…like I was walking through a rapid river….. Like I was pushing against the waves….

I wrapped my arm around my ribs. I can feel my ribs broken. I couldn't breathe well anymore…Lightheaded…I'm so light-headed.

Naruto, I need to save Naruto…I'm…the only one…who can…

I fell again….I winced in agony-forget about pain…Naruto…

Naruto needs me…

Naruto needs me…

Fell again…this time….harder it was to get up…Naruto…Naruto…I'm here.

It's harder to get…up now…I'm…losing consciousness…

Naruto…give me…strength. He smiles…He smiles at me.

Naruto….give me courage…

Naruto….how many times…have you stood up for me? I'm closer to him now…I'm feeling so relieved…

Naruto…please smile for me.

I am being selfish after…all…so please…smile for me…

I fell for the third time…but…I am a few feet in front of Naruto….

I tried to move my legs…no use…I can't move them anymore.

I began to use my arms to drag myself to him…I will save you Naruto.

I was in front of Naruto right now. He looked away…

"_I don't get it_…" Pain said after a long period of silence. I slowly began to get up and place my hands around the rods…I can feel my body nearing it's limit…

"_When you're this weak…why do you oppose me_?" he asked, "_Why do you keep fighting_?"

I felt my whole body shudder in pain…Oh No! I'm at my limit…

I took several deep breaths…save Naruto! I have to save Naruto!

"_Even when you know you'll die_?" He finished. This pole…was so hard to move…if only I wasn't so weak right now…if only I had more strength…

"_I will never go back on my word_," I said softly, I slowly raised my head, and smile…I smile at Naruto…

"_That's_…"I continued, "_My way of the ninja!_"

And then…I felt myself rise into the air…and then I lost conscious…

**um yeah, like i said, I'm not really happy how this turned out...so i woudln't be surprised if y'all flamed me right now(please don't!) describing a fight scene is difficult for me...but i tried. anyways! read n' review!**


End file.
